


Moonlight

by scentedharmony



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Daragon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedharmony/pseuds/scentedharmony
Summary: Have you ever seen an angel before?I’ve seen one, and it was you.The way your beautiful toes touched the beautiful lake,The way you spread your wings,The way you wet your wings,The way your face glowed when the moonlight hit your face,The way you smiled and stared at me, you were--and will always be an angel.Your beauty, it’s captivating me.Your kindness, it’s making me crazy.And your innocence, it’s killing me.You told me you’re human,You told me you get hurt, you break, you cry, you fall apart.For me, you are still an angel.Take a look at your reflection and you’ll see what I see.Baby, you’re indeed, an angel.And the moonlight is your spot light.You and the moonlight are the best combination i’ve ever seen,I’ve ever felt.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Park Sandara | Dara, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight

CHAPTER 1

His Beautiful Stranger

***

“Two Americano, right?” The cashier said quickly as she showed him a paper bag filled with said drinks.

“Yes.” The customer simply said. He was still busy with his phone as he ordered his addition, “please get me a croissant and some other pastries as well,” he glanced up a little bit and gave her his money.

The cashier hurried to get the pastries and opened the money drawer to get some money as the change. “Alright, here you go. Thankyou. Come again next time!” The cashier said after giving his change.

He got the money and the bag. “Thanks.” He replied, then he turned around and walked his way to the door.

“There you are. I bet you got exactly what I want.” A tall figured guy who was leaning on the car asked the other guy who was just exiting the coffe shop, “I smell pastries too.”

He rolled his eyes, “I know you too well, don’t you think, hyung?”

Seunghyun grinned, “Of course, you love me so much, Jiyong!” He took the paper bag, getting his drink and snatched a pastry before giving it back to Jiyong, “see? Exactly what I wanted in mind. Thank you for this, and oh! Love you too, boo.”

Jiyong, once again rolled his eyes, “you’re welcome.” He replied, ignoring the other remarks as he sipped on his Americano. “Anyway, hyung, can I borrow your phone for a while? My phone is bitching on me. I need to call Sean, He was calling me but when I was going to answer the battery has ran out.”

Seunghyun nodded. “Of course.” He said, giving his phone to Jiyong.

After 5 seconds, the person on the other line answered. “Hello? Who is this?”

“Hi Sean. It’s Jiyong. Why were you calling? Sorry,my phone just died.” Jiyong said as soon as the line connected to Sean, his uncle.

“ooh, It’s okay Jiyong. Uhm, I just wanted to ask you a favor. But before that, you’re currently in a vacation, right?” Sean asked.

Jiyong took a sip on his Americano before answering. “Yes I am. Why?”

“Can you do me a favor? Have you already known that I have built a new villa near the beach around Busan?” He asked again. “Can you stay for a while in the villa? Maybe 2 or 3 weeks? I sent some people to fix things. The garden, electricity, balcony, and much more in the day and I’m not sure I can fully trust them so I want you to guard the villa... Well I meant, I want you to spend your vacation on my villa,” He chuckled. “what do you think?”

“Villa, huh? It sounds interesting, Sean. But what would I do there? You know I get bored easily.” Jiyong answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I, at least bring a friend? Seunghyun?”

“You don’t have to worry about that, kid. I’m sure you’re going to have some fun there. I got everything in there. Like I said before, there are billiard pool, games, sport field, and... there’s a bar nearby… you young people love bars right! Oh, there is also a beautiful lake next to the house. Oh, not to forget, a beautiful beach can be reach by using car just a minute!” Sean said excitedly. “And of course you can bring Seunghyun! And maybe other friends too, I don’t mind at all.”

Jiyong smiled at the sounds of his excited uncle. “Alright alright, I got it. Thank you for your a lot of information.” He chuckled. “I should thank you Sean, it seems like my vacation is going to be fun, for sure.”

“Guaranteed, Ji. So, you’re in?”

“My pleasure.”

***

“Your uncle has a great taste, Ji.” Seunghyun roamed his eyes around the house, “this villa is simply gorgeous.”

Jiyong made his way toward the living room and put his bags down the couch, “I haven’t been into this place before, and I have to agree with you.” He pointed the stairwell, “Sean said we should occupy two bedrooms upstairs.”

“Okay,” Seunghyun said from the kitchen, “There’s nothing here. I think we should buy groceries or something. Man, do you even cook?”

Jiyong grunted, “Shit, I only cook easy breakfast hyung. Bacon. Eggs. Toasts. Delivery or restaurant nearby will do, then.”

Seunghyun grinned, “I actually make mean pasta. I could probably cook sometimes while you make breakfast. Or brunch.”

“God, really? How come you never let me taste those pasta you’ve made?” Jiyong frowned and stood up, “then we should really go and buy groceries.”

“I only cook for myself, and it was just for fun and only if I wanted heavy, fancy carbs.” He threw a can of beer to Jiyong, “talking about sleep arrangement, dinner, breakfast, and groceries,” he chuckled, “we are really getting domestic, Ji.”

Jiyong laughed as he opened his beer, “damn, sure we do.” He went to the other side of the house, finding a glass door which lead him to the patio and a beautiful lake. “Oh wow, the scenery outside is equally gorgeous.”

Seunghyun followed, “damn, man. I could live here forever,” he said in amazement. “the lake is beautiful. Can we swim there?”

“Sean mentioned this before, and I think it’s okay to swim here. Just make sure you keep your ass away from crocs.”

He laughed, “funny. I don’t think there were crocs or any dangerous swimming animals in there. It doesn’t even look so deep.”

Jiyong rolled his eyes, “I was just fooling around, hyung.”

“What’s with that house, though?”

He followed Seunghyun’s gaze and found a house on the other side of the lake. The house was small compared to his uncle’s villa, and just like his villa, the house was built right next to the lake. “I don’t know. It is probably empity.”

***

It was almost midnight when Jiyong woke up on the couch. He took a glance at the clock and frowned. He remembered about four and half hours a go, he said to Seunghyun wanted to rest for a while because he was exhausted with their long journey. He noticed his phone by the coffe table, right beside empity pizza boxes. His phone’s light was blinking slowly, he grabbed it and slid it on. 

From : Seunghyun (20:47)

Out to buy more beers and ingredients for mean pasta (remember, I only cook when I have the mood to do so, still, better be safe than sorry). I’ll probably also gonna stop to check a bar down the street. Could’ve woke you up, but you sleep like dead.

Jiyong stood up from the couch and cursed silently when he felt how sore his neck was. Damn the armrest and the couch. He quickly replied to Seunghyun’s message.

From : Jiyong (23:11)

Got it. No pressure, hyung. But seriously, I’m expecting Seunghyun the cook. Enjoy the bar.

From : Seunghyun (23:13)

Damn, did you just woke up? I thought you were gonna sleep up until morning. I was just about to pray for your back. The couch doesn’t look so comfortable. Anyway, thanks. It’s pretty nice here, good music, good views. Do you want to join me?

Jiyong made his way toward the patio. He was blown away with how even more beautiful the lake was at night. He entered the house again as he decided to grab his camera.

From : Jiyong (23:14)

Nah, I’m good. Enjoy your time. Gonna take some pictures, the lake looks good at night.

From : Seunghyun (23:14)

Okay then. Be back soon.

Jiyong put his phone back to coffe table, grabbed his camera, and walked to the patio again. He sat down at a swinging chair nearby, still facing the beautiful view in front of him. He was enjoying his time, very comfortable with the silence surrounding. The camera continued producing click-ed sounds as he captured the view.

Once in a while, he stopped and observed the pictures he had taken. He was satisfied with the pictures, patting himself on the back because he sure felt proud with himself.

He stood up and was about to take pictures again when he noticed a movement at other side of the lake.

He swore he almost got a heart attack when he saw a figure coming out of the silent and dark house he thought was empity. Turned out, if he looked carefully, the house was actually had lights on, even if they were not bright enough for him. But indeed, from outside you should’ve guessed someone was indeed living in that house.

A petite figure was walking slowly toward the lake. Then, the shadowed, petite figure—which was a woman after he figured it out—started to take off her shoes and dress—and stepped down to the lake, and swimming.

The unknown woman was swimming in the fucking lake in the middle of fucking night. “Fuck, is she even a real human?” Jiyong asked himself, shaking his head at his own stupid question.

The lake was huge and that woman was on the other side. Jiyong barely even seen her face. He just could see her figure—straight, black, long hair—petite body—sexy, alluring curves. “What an attractive ghost,” he groaned. “She’s naked, isn’t she? What the hell is she doing in the lake?”

He suddenly felt his throat dried up, “oh fuck, she’s skinny dipping, isn’t she?” he gulped.

Then, his breath was caught up on his throat. He was stunned, again.

He didn’t have any idea what was happening and was wondering how could this thing happened.

Suddenly, the clouds that had been covering the moon were moving, giving a chance to the holy moon to emitted its light again.

The brightness from moonlight gave him a chance to see his beautiful stanger’s face clearly.

She was so beautiful, he even mentally cursed in his head, never in his lifetime, looking such a very beautiful face like she had.

She looked like an angel, an angel who came to the earth just to take a bath at this beautiful lake in the middle of night.

Plus the moonlight, they made such a perfect combination.

From that moment, he just realized that he was already bewitched.

He was bewitched by his beautiful stranger.

Bewitched by the beautiful woman he didn’t even know.

Stopped swimming, the woman across him was staring at the moon above her with her sad eyes, it made him wonder; “What is she thinking about?” He was curious, so curious with this beautiful stranger.

Jiyong was still amazed at the scene in front of him until the camera on his hand fell to the wooden floor under him.

He snapped back to reality and quickly get his camera, checking if there were any injuries to his beloved camera. “Oh, it’s still working” He said in relief.

He carefully glanced at the lake and find that the beautiful woman was still at the lake, not realizing that someone—which was himself—was totally bewitched by her aura, her beauty.

Staring at the camera on his hand, he smiled at himself. “I couldn’t be more genius than this.” He took his camera on-ready position to take a picture; He took a lot of pictures, the scenery, the moon, the lake and of course, he was focusing on this beautiful creature in front of him. He was supposed to ask permission if he were to take pictures of people, but, heck. He swore, those pictures of her were only gonna end up on his personal, secret collection.

He was glad that she didn’t notice him, so he can continued on taking pictures of her.

The weather was cold, too cold. He wondered, will she get sick later? Will she be alright?

Then, he sneezed, hard. ‘Fuck, the weather is seriously cold.’

Hearing his sneeze, the woman looked up, she was glancing around to find the source of the sound.

Then it happened.

The woman he was staring at for a long time had finally notice him. She stared back at him with her impressive, beautiful eyes.

They were battling in a staring competition. Both of them—they just couldn’t take their eyes off of each others.

It seemed like the world has stopped at that moment.

It felt like there was no any distance between them.

It felt like he can touch her beautiful face and draw her closer to him.

Oh he will. He already swore to himself that he would get to touch that woman.

They were still at their own world; staring at each other’s eyes.

Until the front door of villa creaked open as Seunghyun grinned at him, “I’m home, jiyong darling.”

He didn’t even notice the sound of Seunghyun’s car. He frowned at Seunghyun when he realized he just broke his staring game with that beautiful woman. Ignoring Seunghyun, Jiyong turned his attention back to the woman but was very disappointed when she already looked away too, getting her clothes, and quickly get inside her house.

“Fuck.” Jiyong cursed a loud, now the frown was painted on Seunghyun’s face too.

Seunghyun put the grocery on top of island table, “what’s going on? Dude, are you upset with me?”

Jiyong faced him, “no, sorry.” He took a peek on the lake again, hoping to catch another glimpse of her, “I was about to snap a fox but you startled us and it was getting away,” he lied, because it was easier than to explain how he just lost himself on a stranger, a beautiful stranger, who was just skinny-dipped on the fucking lake.

“Oops. My bad.”

Jiyong laid awake on his bed. Still unable to sleep, he stared at the ceiling above him.

He was still thinking about that woman.

She was just too beautiful, he couldn’t erase her image off of his stupid head.

“I’m too desperate, I look like a teenager who fell in love—fuck, or probably fell in lust—for the first time.” He shook his head, annoyance was painted on his face. “I have to know further about her or I’m going to die in curiousity. Damn.”

Then, he took his camera and started to browse the pictures of her that he was able to took before.

He once again fell in amazement, ‘She’s so beautiful. Beautiful is an understatement.’ He tought.

He put his camera down the bedside table, “Fuck, I’m going fucking insane now. Shit, shit, shit! No, I will not loose it! Damn. Sleep. I need a fucking sleep.”

He closed his eyes softly before finally drifting to slumber, wishing that he would be able to erase the beautiful woman off of his mind.

But reality was otherwise. That night, he dreamt about her.

***

please drop your thoughts! :) my first time posting stories on AO3 lmao


End file.
